The Beginning
by FicThisGifAnonContest
Summary: The notorious Alice Brandon receives a visit from her new doctor. However, Miss Brandon isn't fooled by the disingenuous nature of his bedside manner. Alice x Jasper


**Gif #: **15

**Title: **The Beginning**  
**

**Word count (not including author's notes/header): **2,544**  
**

**Pairing: **Jasper and Alice**  
**

**Rating: **M**  
**

**Summary: **The notorious Alice Brandon receives a visit from her new doctor. However, Miss Brandon isn't fooled by the disingenuous nature of his bedside manner.**  
**

**Warnings (if necessary): **The following story contains references to murder and sexual situations.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No infringements intended.**  
**

**Categories: **Romance/Horror

**-O-**

"Those who restrain desire, do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained." - William Blake

**-O-**

Volturi House for the Criminally Insane is nestled in a grove of Swiss Pines deep in the hill country. Sweet Bay trees line the two-lane street to the entrance and in the springtime you walk on a veritable carpet of snowy white magnolia petals just to reach the large wrought iron gates that guard the front doors. On a clear day you can see the crest of turquoise and sapphire skyline past the hillside and into the enchanting beauty of Lake Maggiore.

This isn't a clear day.

As thunder cracks Dr. Jay Hale makes his way up the mud-slicked incline to the front doors of Volturi House. Rain pelts his head and shoulders, drenching his chin length blond hair and sleek charcoal suit. There is a flash of lightning, exposing the fat underbellies of dark ominous clouds.

Inside the stone building, he walks down a corridor lit by high-watt fluorescent bulbs, escorted by the subtle ambiance of _Muzak_, such a stark contrast to the midday thunderstorm blazing outside. At reception, an attractive woman with carbon-black hair smacks her gum and attends to her nails. The nameplate near the counter says, "Gianna".

"Hello." he smiles, "I'm Dr. Hale, I believe you have been expecting me."

Gianna blinks twice and smiles back, "Oh, yes. Dr. Hale, yes we have been expecting you. Only..." she giggles, "I'm sorry. I assumed you'd be older."

"I assure you, I'm of age. I am here to see a Miss Alice Brandon. She's my new patient."

The receptionist's expression changes at the mention of Brandon. Her flirty disposition has suddenly disappeared. She picks up a walkie-talkie. "Demetri. The new doctor is here to see Brandon. Can you escort him? Over."

There is a crackle through the small handheld device before a beefy voice finally replies, "Seriously?" More crackles. "Over."

Gianna rolls her eyes. "Just get up here will ya'? Over."

She looks back to Dr. Hale. "One of the security guards will be with ya' in a minute."

"I appreciate it Gianna, thank you."

"So, Brandon is your new patient, eh?"

"Indeed."

"Well, good luck with that. You're gonna need it."

**-O-**

"You're the new doctor?" Demetri asks as the two men walk down the hallway.

Dr. Hale appraises Demetri. The man is on the short side, broad shoulders, with waxy olive skin. He wears a dark blue uniform and a belt equipped with a walkie-talkie, handcuffs and pepper spray. He seems more suited for a prison than a hospital.

"That would be me." Jay replies.

There is a crash of thunder and the lights flicker.

"Have you ever dealt with a wacko like Brandon before?"

The doctor takes in a long breath through his nose, his jaw clicks. "Despite your misconceptions about my patient, I would prefer you not refer to her in such a derogatory way."

"Not for nothing doc, but have you read her history? Hell. Have you read a newspaper? The chick is seriously messed up. Killed over twenty people - that we know about - and used some of their blood to make paintings."

"I've heard. I actually purchased one of her paintings from _eBay_. It's hanging in my office as we speak. I anticipate that it will be worth a small fortune in the near future."

Demetri stops walking, his mouth hangs open. "Seriously?"

Dr. Hale turns back to look at the security guard. "The technique is avant garde, sure, but she is actually a very talented artist and I suspect speaking with her will be quite... inspirational. So if you don't mind?" he motions for Demetri to continue walking.

As they reach the end of the alcove, the guard uses one of the two keys attached to lanyard on his belt to open a large metal door.

"We had her moved to the Rec room. She's the only patient in C-wing so it's mostly her play room."

"We?" Jay notices a recessed room in the corner, behind the stainless steel bars is a small armory. Batons, blackjacks, straightjackets and monitors - half of which are turned off - fill the tiny enclosure. He assumes it must be the security room.

"Yeah," Demetri props open the heavy door for the doctor. "The only other guard on duty today is Jane. Most of the other watchman have quit or requested transfers. Brandon's not an easy inmate to handle. Even on her best days she scares the living daylights out of everyone. That one, she's quick. If she aims for you to be dead, you're the last to know it."

"Have you had any issues with her while she's been incarcerated here?"

Demetri rubs his chin. "A couple. Lost a guard the first night she was here. Guy by the name of Felix. He was a big son' bitch too, but she managed to climb his back like a spider monkey and strangle him to death before any of us could bat an eye."

They pass a utility closet; the door opened exposing a veritable cornucopia of flammable cleaning products, mop heads and dust rags. Dr. Hale notes there is no lock on this door.

"Then there was her first psychiatrist. Doctor by the name of Sulpicia. Brandon stabbed her in the neck with her own pen. Repeatedly. Said she hated the way the doctor kept clicking it open and closed."

"I imagine that can be very annoying."

They continue walking to another metal door, this one with a long vertical window in the center. Demetri picks up his walkie, "Jane. Arrived at Rec-1. Over." and then to Jay, "You seem kind of young to be a doctor. May I ask how old you are?"

"No." Dr. Hale sighs with vexation. "You may not."

There is a loud clink as the bolt of the lock is removed from its home and slowly the door opens. A young woman slips through, holding a wad of blood stained Kleenex to her face.

"Jesus, Jane. What the hell happened?"

"Brandon happened." Jane wipes down her nose; it's a gusher, "Princess Buttercup is in a pissy mood. Said she wanted to paint. I had to tell her after what happened with the last shrink she ain't going no where near pointy objects. So she head butted me."

"Did you secure her?"

"Of course I did! Wrist and ankle irons, almost bolted her to the D-ring in the center of the room. I still can if I get the 'go-ahead' from the doc here."

"I'd rather you didn't." Dr. Hale is looking through the glass partition at his newest patient. "How am I to establish any trust with Miss Brandon with her shackled to the floor?"

"Trust? Is that what you are worried about?" Jane snorts. "Brandon has killed over twenty people -"

"That we know of." Demetri interjects.

"Yeah, over twenty that we know of, and you want to earn her trust? I would be more concerned with adding yourself to her tally."

Dr. Hale clears his throat, his agitation thinly masked. "I am here to help Miss Brandon. Now I understand how you must feel towards her considering her history, but she is still a person and as a doctor I have taken an oath to help others. I think Miss Brandon needs our help just as much or even more than most. Wouldn't you agree?"

"She killed the last shrink that tried to help her." Jane states matter-of-factly as she unlocks the Rec room door.

"I'm aware."

"Well, then, good luck to you. You're going to need it."

"One last thing. It is imperative I have complete privacy with Miss Brandon. I find that my patients trust me better when not under the guise of intimidating character such as yourselves."

Demetri and Jane share a look.

"Are you sure about this doc? Like I said, she's a quick one. We may not get to you in time if something happens."

"Positive." The man calling himself Dr. Jay Hale pushes past the two guards in one long stride. As the door seals shut behind him, he finds himself alone in a room with the notorious Alice Brandon.

**-O-**

Alice stands before a large wall of rain streaked windows, half of them blocked by a collage of newspapers articles and magazine clippings. Dr. Hale cannot help but noticed she is a tiny woman, no more than five-feet tall and could not weigh more than one hundred pounds. He is impressed by the amount of fear this Lilliputian treasure has caused.

Lightning flashes. The prisoner follows Dr. Hale with her eyes as he makes his way to the center of the barren Rec room. The doctor eases himself down into the only chair and takes in every detail of Miss Brandon. She wears a white tank-top and a pair of ill-fitting navy scrub pants, the waist band of which is too loose and falling to one side of her petite hips. She wears no shoes, and the only other items that accent her are the manacles around her dainty wrists and ankles, chained together in an X formation.

"Hello, Alice." Jay leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Do you know why I'm here?"

Alice says nothing, only the sound of rain hitting the windows fills the silence.

"You've got quite a few people here worried you are going to kill them."

The corner of her mouth twitches. "Are you afraid, Dr..."

"You can call me Jasper."

"Jasper huh?" Alice turns her attention to the wallpaper of newsprint. "You didn't answer my question Jasper."

"Should I be afraid?"

Alice makes a clicking sound with her tongue. "Answering a question with a question is rude."

"Very true." Jasper sweeps a strand of damp hair behind his ear. "There is a reason why you are here, isn't there? You haven't been a very good girl."

She is studying her collage. "The FBI estimated there could be up to 500 active serial killers in this country. Doesn't seem fair that I should be the only one behind bars."

"That doesn't seem fair at all. You've been here for a few months. How do you like it?"

"Fucking hate it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. They won't let me paint. Let me be creative." She pulls an article from her collected composition and walks closer to Jasper. Her chains rattle. Handing the slip of paper to him, she leans forward, places her lips close to his ear. Whispers, "Do you like to be creative Mr. Whitlock?"

He looks down to the article she has commandeered from the wall, the bold print says "_7 Slaughtered on Texas ranch. Suspect still at large_."

"Creative?" his voice grates, betraying him; it's not lost on Jasper that she has used his real name. He places his hands on Alice's hips ready to push her away should she try anything until he feels her lips on the shell of his ear. Her breath hot on his rain soaked skin.

"Why did you really come here, Jasper? You're no more a doctor than I am." Moving her lips to the hollow behind his jaw, "You're no saner than I am."

There is a knock on the door, Jasper cranes his neck and sees Demetri peering through the small window. He waves off the guard, letting him know he's not in danger. At least he hopes he's not in danger. Demetri stares at the two for a moment, and then mouths "Seriously?" Again the "doctor" waves at the sentry to give them privacy.

"I've read a lot about you, Alice. Wanted to meet you."

Alice places her leg over his, her body straddling him now. She feels so warm all over. Smells heavenly. Jasper swallows, the bob of his Adam's apple getting her undivided attention, she begins to lick the skin.

"Tell me why. I want to hear you say it." She bites down on his neck.

His movements are aggressive, sudden, almost blinding. Grabbing her waist he pins to the wall, the papers crinkles under their weight.

"There aren't many of _us_, Alice." he drops to his knees, pulling down her cotton pants. Such beautiful pale lithe legs. "It would be a shame for us to never meet."

Shoving the chains connecting her ankles to her wrists aside, he presses his mouth to her apex, eliciting a lovely moan. Her fingers start working into his hair, hips pushing against his face.

She begins to pant, and her legs quiver with the onset of pleasure as his dexterous tongue laps circles over her center. She pushes his golden locks away from his eyes. He's staring right back at her. Watching her whole body shudder as a final flick of his tongue brings her to climax.

Jasper stands up, wrapped in her chains and brings his glistening lips to hers as he tugs at the unruly zipper of his dress slacks.

"It _would _be a shame if we never met." She says sucking the juices from his bottom lip.

He lifts her, spreading Alice's legs around him as far as the chains will allow and drives himself into her. She cries out, head tilted back and begins to gyrate her hips invoking a slew of curse words from Jasper.

Thunder is crashing, the bone trembling sensation mingles with the sounds of their bodies slapping together and their quick short breaths. Alice twists her arms around Jasper's neck, causing the chains to pinch his flesh. "I could kill you right now, if I wanted to."

Her words are seductive. Her voice of invitation, daring and devoid of inflection. It is the sexiest thing he has ever heard and it is all that he needs to send him over the edge. His knees buckle as he thrusts into Alice one last time.

Jasper pulls out, winded he untangles himself from her shackles and zips up his slacks. "The guard station is rarely monitored. There are plenty of chemicals in the janitor's closet to set up a diversion; a smoke bomb or at the very least a fire, and the front doors are hardly manned; just the receptionist from what I can tell."

Alice slides up her pants, folding the waist to force the elastic taut. "I already know all this."

"So why are you still here?"

She lifts up her wrists, gently shaking the metal fetters around them.

Jasper shoves his hands in his pockets and turns to the door, if the guards had been watching they would have surely intervened by now. He leans down kissing Alice again on her rosy pout and slides a silver _Smith and Wesson_key into her palm.

Walking over to the door he raps on it. It only takes a moment for Demetri to arrive and unbar the locks. The guard looks back and forth between the two. Sees the suspicious smirk on Jasper's face and the disheveled ruins of Brandon's ink-like tresses. "We all good Dr. Hale?"

"Just fine Demetri." turning back to his patient, "I hope to see you again soon, Miss Brandon."

"Oh, I can assure you, you will Dr. Hale." She smiles. "And, good luck when you do ... You're going to need it."


End file.
